Found but never lost
by Kibuo
Summary: Strange occurances start happening in a time of peace. Will the g-boys be able to handle this and who is that girl?


Found but never lost  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The afternoon started like any other day; busy at work. On earth, the Preventors headquarters was bustling as they try to uphold and maintain the hard fought peace. It was After Colony 198 and a whole year of peace has gone by after the Mariemaia incident. Right now, through all the paperwork and assignments, the Gundam pilots sat in a conference room with Lady Une about a new mission…  
  
"…We've recently noticed some strange activities near a remote forest 50 Km from Tokyo, Japan. Your mission is to investigate and stop any unusual or illegal activities. Take your gundams just incase; some unidentified mobile suits have been spotted near by. Do you accept or decline this mission?" Lady Une finished briefing the pilot's; five replies of acceptance were heard as the pilots got up and left the room. The next day, the pilots flew off to Tokyo in their respective gundams. Upon reaching their destination, mobile suits appeared out of nowhere. So the fight begins…  
  
"Kuso! Why do we always end up getting the dirty job? I hate walking into traps like this…you know the ones you have no clue as to who's behind it. Well, they're going to feel Shinigami's wrath!" Duo declared as the fight commenced. Indeed, the pilots walked into a trap and a huge one at that! The enemy 150 to 1 surrounded the pilots as they attacked. However, after a short time, the pilots noticed that the enemy was very unusual. Whenever an enemy suit was destroyed, it would vanish before it hit the ground and a new suit would be standing in its' place. The fighting continued for what seemed like hours. The sun, set over the horizon as colours of gold, yellows, browns, and purples eloquently splashed across the evening sky. Unfortunately, this serene sight went unnoticed by the gundam pilots, as the fight wasn't looking too good for them. In a matter of hours, the enemy seemed to gain the upper hand as they looked undamaged, while in contrast, the gundams looked like hell warmed over.  
  
"Man, at this rate we'll be toast…soon!"  
  
"We know Maxwell!" An irritated and exhausted dragon replied as he continued to slice down mobile suits. Duo then opened a private channel to his lover.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan, stat?"  
  
"We can't hold out mush longer. Most of our gundams have taken more than 70% damage here and it looks worse. I'm guessing we'll last no more than an hour, tops. Nande you jigoku!? We shouldn't be having this much trouble! Kuso!" Heero replied as he wiped out the mob of suits in front of him with his beam cannon.  
  
"This is insanity! We have to pull out and soon!" Quatre rationalized.  
  
"Ryokai, we leave in 30 minutes, dead or alive…preferably alive!" Commanded Heero. Heero glanced over at his lover. Suddenly an enemy suit appeared behind Deathscythe Hell, ready to attack.  
  
"Duo, abunai!" Heero warned his lover, but it was to late, Duo had no time to react to the oncoming lethal weapon. Duo looked over to Wing Zero and prepared for the deadly attack. However, the oncoming weapon never hit the gundam as it bounced off an invisible shield. Before Duo had time to question what was going on, lightening crashed down from the sky, annihilating the enemy. When the battlefield cleared, the gundams noticed that through the unusual thunder that the deadly lightening touched none of them.  
  
"Anou…what the hell just happened?" Trowa asked his confused comrades, as they all sat in shock.  
  
"I don't know, but this is not going to look good on the mission report. On top of that, we still don't know who the enemy is!" Heero stated, still trying to comprehend what just happen.  
  
Unnoticed by everyone, a couple hidden in shadows leaned against an oak tree in the nearby forest. The taller companion put his arms around his smaller companion's waist. The couple stood there in each other's embrace as they watched the gundam fly away from the battlefield. The serene silence was broken as the smaller figure uttered under her breath.  
  
"Nii- chan. Gomen Nasai." 


End file.
